You Look Like Her
by x-MistressxTodd-x
Summary: When a young women sets her brother up, and has him murdered.What will happen when she walks in on Mr.Sweeney Todd at the wrong time.
1. Chapter 1

I had sent my brother to Mr.Todd's barber shop.  
I knew what happened there.  
Oh, how i knew.  
You're probably thinking..."how can you send your brother to someone like that and be killed?"Well the thing is he is only my step brother,and he has hurt me in many ways.Not only in using words but, physically.I'll never forget the way that he touched me.I had taken a walk and also to see if Mr.Todd had done what expected him to do.As I walked up the stairs I didn't see that crazy looking women who was supposed to be his so-called "helper".The floor boards creaked as I got to the door.Hopefully no one heard me on the inside.Right as I had opened the door, I had felt something warm and dripping down my face.I put a finger to my cheek and looked at it;before licking my finger clean.I looked up to see what had caused this blood to splatter all over my face.Sure enough Mr.Todd had my Brothers limp body in his barber's chair,dead with blood running down all over him.You should have been there,it was quite a sight.The sad part is that I enjoyed the blood,I enjoyed the look on my brothers face;everything was just so priceless.Was I some sick person who got off on something like this?Apparently i wasn't alone because i knew two people who did it for a living.Mr.Todd looked at me then glanced down looking at the floor,breathing shallow.  
"Come in,shut the door." he said with a fierce low tone.I was a little frightened,I'm not going to lie to you.I quickly shut the door behind me,hearing the bell jingle.Everything was rushing through my mind,maybe this was my last step,maybe this was my last breath,last thought,my last everything.He swiftly grabbed me and put me up against him.My back was up against his chest,my chest was heaving up and down,i was so scared.He tilted my head so his razor was right beneath my jawline.  
"What did you see?"  
he whispered into my ear.  
he was so close.  
"WHAT DID YOU SEE?"  
he yelled at me.  
"I didn't see anything,I just came in when the blood hit me."  
I said in a whisper.  
"You know him?"  
as he turned me so I could see the corpse of my brother,slumped on the chair.  
My courage started to build in me.  
"unfortunately,I did."  
Mr.Todd could see i was angry in a way.  
To my surprise he let me go.  
I quickly moved away from him but, being that close to him wasn't that bad.  
"Mr.Todd,he's my brother,step-brother."  
"ah,are you going to turn me in,because if you say yes you'll be just like your,dear old brother over there."he pointed with his razor.  
"I would like to pass on that if you mind."I said,not knowing what he was to do next.I watched him as he cleaned of his razor.  
He walked over to his chair,and he stepped on a lever,then all of a sudden the chair flew back and my brother went down a trap door.  
I walked carefully over to the trap door.  
I saw that my brother's brains were splattered all over the floor and blood as well.  
His body was totally disassembled.  
"so love,whats your answer?"  
I backed away slowly,and looked up at him.  
he backed me up into the wall and had me in a choking position.  
my breathing started to get intense once again.  
"Well?"  
he said,while opening his razor by his side.  
I only smirked at him.  
"Mr.Todd,i was the one who sent him to you,I know what you do up here Mr.Todd."  
"If you,knew why did you send your brother to me,and end his life so quickly?"  
"Let's just say i was getting rid of some garbage,and plus he was 30,he probably only had 5 more years left,then he would of probably gotten the plague or something."  
I said walking around the barber chair seeing how it worked.  
"then again,It would have been more pleasurable to watch him die on his death bed."  
I said smirking.  
all of a sudden,the door flew open.  
"deary!what's going on?"  
a women said while out of breath.  
She looked back and forth between me and Mr.Todd and notice the blood all over us.  
"Mrs.Lovett,this is your new helper."  
we both looked at him like he was mad.  
"but,i Can't i have a family."  
"yes, and were standing right here,either except it or you'll become a lovely meat pie for the whole world to enjoy."  
I was surprised by how he,made up my own mind.  
But, i had to except it or I would be dead as well.  
"yes,my new family."  
I whispered,a little sad.  
"Come on then deary,let's get you settled in, then i'll show you how to make pie's and run the shop."she said while directing me out the door.She was talking to me but,I couldn't here anything.All I heard was my heartbeat.As i glanced one more time at Mr.Todd,still staring at me cleaning his precious razor.  
Here is too the Beginning and END.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm here."  
i said as I slowly swept the floor.  
I was just making the floor even worse.  
"Now love,don't worry sooner or later you'll feel as if me and Mr.Todd were your parent's."  
she said while rolling out dough.  
"yeah,like that's going to happen."  
"what was that dear?"  
"Oh, i said i wish the window was open."  
i lied while getting back too sweeping.  
The work hasn't been that bad.  
Just cleaning things up here and there,making pies;nothing too bad.  
At least I didn't have to do what Mr.Todd and Mrs.Lovett had to do everyday of their lives.  
I think i would definitely get sick if i had to do Mrs.Lovett's job;But,Mr.Todd's,now that was something.  
I was awakened from my day dreaming,from the door opening.  
"oh,Mr.Todd."  
as i stood up for him.  
"S'Alright, love."  
his presence was not anywhere to be found it was as if he was dead in a way.But then again everything he has been through;I understand.  
"Evangeline?"  
"Yes, Mr.Todd?"  
Where's Mrs.Lovett?"  
"down in the basement,taking some pies out."  
"do you mind getting me the gin in the common room?"  
"yes,sure thing Mr.T"  
i walked into the common room.  
Looking over the many bottles of spirits and hard liquor.  
I found the bottle of gin and set on the table,i went to go get Mr.T a cup but, when i turned he was drinking it from the bottle.  
I turned around and put the cup back away.  
I sat back down where i had been sitting and watched him drink.  
He payed no attention to me what so ever.  
I looked at him;he wasn't that bad looking,the only thing he needs is the life to be put back into him,that had been taken from him so long ago.  
"what?"  
he said in a low voice;he frightened me.  
"Nothing Mr.Todd."  
i said while putting my head down in embarrassment from him catching me.  
"um,Mr.T i was just wondering,Why did you make your mind up for..."  
i was caught off by Mrs.Lovett,shutting the basement door and asking Mr.Todd how his day had been so far and what not.  
I just slumped back in my wooden chair.I wanted to ask him why he had made my mind up for me.Why he wanted me around.There was a reason he wanted me to stay around;there had to be.I know he would have killed me right from the start;But he didn't.  
"Do you hear me?"  
"Oh,sorry Mrs.Lovett,what did you say?"  
being pulled from my day dreaming once again.  
"Mr.T,wants you to sweep out his shop and clean up a bit up there,later tonight."  
She said while beating the dough as if it was alive and she was trying to kill it.  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"im surprised how well Mr.T has taken a liking to you."  
She said while shaking her head as if it was an awful thing.  
"I don't know what he sees in you."  
she said laughing as if i was some sick joke.  
"Is that to hard to believe,that he rather have a women around who is beautiful,as he is."  
"How dare you...you like him don't you?"  
"what!no."  
"i see the way you look at him."  
"how bout you!I know you like him!its pretty obvious."  
"The way you talk about him,or too him.The way you gaze at him,and lightly caress his hand when he's not looking,and acting as if it was accident."  
I said while getting in her face to make a point to her.  
she made a stern face,i thought she was going to hit me.  
"Go!go,clean up stairs,i don't want to see you right now."  
she said while pointing to the door with her head down.i walked out the door up the wooden stairs with my broom i had grown attached too,and my handy rag that was all ratty and dirty,but, when i had first got it was brand new.I walked up the stairs,each one made an unpleasing noise by each step i took.I made it to the door,slightly knocking on it.i heard a faint"Come in."  
i slowly opened the door.  
It was the same as it had been when i was last there,except the fact i was splattered with blood.  
"missus Lovett said you wanted me to clean up?"  
"yes,sweep up the floor,clean the windows,dust off my barbers' chair."  
"yes,sir."he didn't talk to me the whole time i was in there.He just gazed at the stars not moving once.I had cleaned the windows and swept the floor,before he said something.  
"You look like her."  
"Pardon me?"looking up from my work.  
"you have the same hair."he said while handing me a picture frame,with a picture of a beautiful women and a baby.I looked at it for a while taking in the happiness of the photo.  
"There was a barber and his wife and he was beautiful."I could feel his eyes watching me as i admired the picture.  
"A proper artist with a knife,But they transported him for life and he was beautiful."i whispered enough for him to hear.i ran my thumb over the womens face before giving it back to him.  
"so,she was your wife?"  
"Yes,a memory i had once long ago."he said staring longingly at the picture of his beautiful wife and his child.Before noticing i was still there watching him.  
"leave me."  
"Yes,sir."i said while bowing my head and picking my things and making my way to the door.  
"tomorrow morning,come back and finish what you have not finished."  
"Yes,Mr.T."  
"And maybe you could help me with some of the gentlemen as well?"he said while emphasizing "Gentlemen".  
"Sir,You mean you'll let me..!"  
"shhh,get some rest for now,don't tell Mrs.Lovett."a huge smile came across my face for the first time in a long time,and it was a real one i might add.  
"Yes,Sir."I ran down stairs,happy as could be,i jumped right in bed just so the day would come faster.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Wow,I haven't updated this story in like a year in a half. But, I Decided that it needed to stop wasting away on quizilla and have the rest put on , one at a give me reviews...I give you more as that.

* * *

I was rudely awakened by barging into my room and opening my curtains, for the unholy sun to blast through my window.  
"Get up Deary! We're going to the market today." she said while pulling the covers off me.  
"What? But Mr.T said I could...."I stopped what I was saying because I remembered he didn't want me to tell her that he was going to allow me to help him with his customers.  
"Could what?" she asked.  
"um, finish my chores I didn't finish last night." she looked me over she didn't know if she could trust what I was saying.  
"Well you're going to have to do it later, love."  
"By the way Mr.T is going with us."  
I sat up on my bed, as my feet hit the cold wooden .Lovett had left me, but, only for a moment.  
"Since we are going out, you should wear this." she laid down a beautiful blood red dress with black lace over the material, and beads, it was beautiful.  
" I can't!" while I ran my fingers over the material.  
"It was mine when I was your age, gained weight, Can't wear it anymore, might as well give to someone who could use it." she stared at it for a bit admiring it as well.  
"Now come on I'll help you in it."  
I got up and took my nightgown off. She helped me into the gown, it was very revealing. Nothing I had ever worn.  
"Those is nice." she said while gesturing to my breasts.  
I looked down to see that they were indeed about to explode out of my top.  
"Thank you?" I said nervously.  
"get finished, with making yourself pretty, me and Mr.T will be down stairs,oh,and try and make yourself not noticeable, we don't want people recognizing you now do we." she had shut my door and I heard her footsteps disappear down the hall.  
I went over to the vanity, witch had a mirror. I went through its drawers, I had found a stick of kohl and some blush. I had never worn make-up before, my mother wouldn't allow it. I applied it and let me just tell you this I looked older and more beautiful then before. I was surprised. I put on some black lace gloves on and some boots that tied all the way up my knee; I put some red lipstick on to match my dress. My hair was in a bun, with ringlets. I was astonished at what I looked like. I looked so different. I got to the stares. I didn't know if I could go down or not. I didn't if they would laugh or tell me to take all the stuff I had on off. I slowly walked down. I heard talking to Mr.T non-stop like she always does, with him saying "yes", or "of coarse" not even paying attention to her.  
"well I was thinking we could do it, My God Evangeline is that you?" she said moth a gaped and rising to look at me.  
"You're Beautiful."  
"Really? It's not too much?"  
"Never!" only stared at me then, he turned leaving the shop.  
We were walking along the busy streets, of London at the market place. People shouting and eating, it was better then sitting around doing nothing all .Todd and walked ahead of .Lovett was trying to make it look as if she and were together. I only smiled at this. That woman truly did try too hard.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have yer attention perlease?"a young boy with blonde hair .Todd had went over to see what was going .Lovett and I stood close to listening to this boy about some elixir. He passed it around it made it to us.  
"This is piss." said while handing it to and I.  
"Phew! Wouldn't touch it if I were you dear."  
"Ewww that is piss!"  
"Who says dat my elixir is piss?"A man came out looking around the crowd to see witch person dare to say something like that.  
"I did." I said while raising my hand to his attention.  
"Ah, what charming women what is you name?" II could see looking at me out of the corner of my eye. If I told my real name they were done for.  
"My name is Evangeline...Todd, im the wife of a barber." I said while bowing my head.  
"Sweet lady is your husband here among us?" to my surprise had made himself visible to everyone else.  
"Yes, I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street." Everyone was now staring at us. I saw didn't have a pleasant look on her face at all.  
"My wife and I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and we say to you that it is nothing but, an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink, and further more Signor I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank!" II was holding on to Mr. Todd's arm to make look like we were actually together.  
"You hear ziz foolish man? Now, you will see how he will regret his folly!" he yelled whirling his cape around like a mad man.  
Who's for a free shave?" all the men in the crowd went wild while two men ran to the chairs, and sat awaiting there free shaves. I stood on the stage next to .I could see was displeased with what I had done and said, but, it was too late now.  
", how bout if I vin I get your beautiful wife, huh?"  
"Sorry signor, but, she's all mine no one is to touch her but me." I was shocked by his answer. Only if it were true, I thought.  
"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"  
"Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbors." he said while waddling to the stage.  
"The fastest and smoothest shave is the winner." With that he blew into a little whistle to announce that it had begun. While Pirelli ranted on about how to make the perfect shave, finished in a flash.  
"The winner is Todd." everyone clapped in the audience.  
"Mrs. Todd how bout a victory kiss for !"Then everyone else was saying the same thing. He nodded his head to let me know it was aright walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, his hand on my waist. I was nervous. At last his lips met mine and I was lost, they tasted of honey; it was pleasant. Then it stopped I moaned a bit being disappointed. Everyone cheered in the .Todd grabbed my hand and dragged me off the stage. Walking right through the crowd of people storming home, with trailing behind. I knew he was mad. Very mad. We got back as he told to stay down stairs and wait till he was done talking to me. He opened the door and threw me inside, I fell to the floor.  
"What were you thinking?" he said while picking me up and putting me in his chair.  
"I was trying to keep my identity .T if they found out you stole me they would send you back to that hell." He was pacing back and forth in front of the window.  
"Why my name?" he was still angry.  
"I don't know!" he was hurting me. That's when a memory of my brother came back.  
"Get off me! Please! I won't leave again, just please don't touch me again!" I screamed, with a fountain of tears leaving my .T knew something was wrong I wasn't my timid self. He let me go as I fell on the ground in a fetal position shaking.  
"Stewart? What's wrong? You usually play with me, and then send back to bed why you aren't?" I said in the same position.  
"Evangeline?" pulled me to him. Then I was shot back into reality.  
"Oh, Mr.T what happened you alright?"He only stared at me the stood up while taking me with him.  
"Nothing happened, we were just talking about that you said you were my wife all to London."  
Oh, yes of course, please forgive me I wasn't thinking."  
"S'alright love, just when customers come around, were married alright?"  
"Yes, Mr.T."I bowed my head to him.  
"Go get I need to speak with her."  
"Yes, Sir."I said while opening the door to fetch .That's strange wasn't he yelling at me?

* * *

Weirdness but, when people yell at her and hurt her she gets memories of her brother molesting and raping her. She doesn't know its happening. Thank you for reading my love's; please rate.  
Once again it's not hard to click a damn button.


End file.
